


Liam Falls into a Hole

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Bottom Theo Raeken, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam Dunbar, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: While returning from stalking Theo, Liam reveals to Stiles he has been questioning his sexuality and asks for some help figuring things out. Stiles agrees, but Liam also gets an offer from an unexpected source.





	Liam Falls into a Hole

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Foot Worship.

“Oh, my God!” Stiles whispered intensely. “Go! We have to go.”

“What? Why?”

“Go! Right now. Just go.”

Stiles had to place his hand on Liam’s back to get the pup moving. They tried to move as quickly as they could without risking making any noise that would let Theo know they had been following him. He mentally kicked himself for not recognizing Theo’s history with this area. Once they were out of range, they slowed down to a more comfortable pace. Stiles could tell from the look on Liam’s face that he had questions.

Liam finally broke the silence. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

Stiles was slightly puzzled. He had expected Liam to ask about what they had just seen. “Yeah, sure.”

“You’re bi, right?”

Stiles stumbled slightly due to his surprise. He wasn’t out at school or to his dad, but Scott and his other friends knew and didn’t ignore it when they were together. He shouldn’t be surprised that Liam had picked up on it. “Yeah, I am.”

Liam nodded. “How did you know?”

Stiles took a moment to consider how much detail he should give, but he decided that it wouldn’t hurt to tell Liam. He was Scott’s beta, and packs worked best when the members knew each other. “Well, I had always been as, let’s say, appreciative of guys as I was of girls, but I thought that was how everyone else felt and considered myself to be straight. That changed after an incident with Scott. It was after he had broken up with his first girlfriend, and he wasn’t handling not having regular sex well. I got sick of his whining, so I started a porn video on my computer. We had never done something like that, but we were both so horny that it wasn’t long that we were rubbing ourselves through our pants and then whipping them out.”

“Really?” Stiles suspected from his expression that Liam was imagining that scene right now.

“Yeah. Then, I suggested that we stroke each other. Scott resisted initially, but he was easily convinced after I told him that I heard it felt better. It did. Things took a bit of a turn when I surprised Scott by leaning over and going down on him.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. He enjoyed it too much to tell me to stop, but I know I should have checked in with him before escalating like that. Things took a turn when I sat back up and expected Scott to return the favor.”

“Scott sucked your dick?”

“No. He’s tragically straight. Touching a dick was something he had done plenty of times on his own, but putting one in his mouth was too much for him. It was really awkward as we finished ourselves off, but we had a good talk afterward that patched things up.”

“That’s good.”

Stiles could tell there was still something else on Liam’s mind. He started to wonder why Liam had asked, and after noticing the way a bulge in his pants was causing Liam to walk awkwardly, it became glaringly obvious. “Are you wondering whether you’re bi?”

Liam blushed. “Maybe. I thought I was straight, but I’ve been starting to realize I might be different from the straight guys in my class.” He paused before adding. “Also, I think I might have returned that favor.”

Now Stiles was the one getting distracting images in his head as they finally approached his Jeep. “If you have any other questions about this stuff, I’m always here to help.”

Liam flashed Stiles his best puppy dog eyes. “It would help if I could experiment with someone to figure out what I actually like.”

Stiles stopped midway in pulling on the handle of his door. He let go and brought his hand to his mouth. He bit into it lightly as he was momentarily overwhelmed by the wave of sexual desire. “What type of experiment do you have in mind?”

Liam came around Stiles’s side stopped just inches from him so that he had to look up to meet Stiles’s gaze. He took a moment to slowly wet his lips with his tongue. “A kiss would be a good place to start.”

Stiles swallowed before letting out a soft, “Okay.”

Liam used Stiles’s shoulders to pull himself up to his lips. Stiles leaned forward to reduce the height difference and wrapped his hands around Liam's waist to help support him. It started as a chaste kiss as Liam's lips pressed against his but did little more. Stiles realized that Liam had never had a kiss except for the type that one might give a family member on their cheek. He gently touched the tip of his tongue against Liam’s lips to suggest they go further, and Liam opened them to let his tongue inside. Stiles had to hold Liam up as his knees went weak as their tongues touched for the first time. Liam let Stiles lead at first, but he soon began to mimic him and actively began to kiss him back.

Liam eventually had to pull back to catch his breath. “Well, I definitely liked that.”

Stiles raised a wry eyebrow. “I could tell.” He turned to look over his left shoulder. “Want to move to the backseat?”

Liam looked behind Stiles as if seeing the backseat for the first time. What used to be a sign of his third place position in the pack hierarchy now provoked both wonder and fear that combined into awe. Stiles opened his door and let Liam in before climbing in after. As soon as Stiles sat down, Liam pounced on top of him and resumed their kiss. The more horizontal position meant that Liam no longer had to stretch to reach Stiles’s lips.

They also explored each other with their hands, tentatively moving lower from the head, neck, and shoulders where they started. Both boys were wary of rushing. Stiles was careful to avoid doing anything that would make Liam feel uncomfortable or like he was being pressured. Liam was slowly dipping his toe into the waters of homosexuality and wasn’t ready to just dive in. As Stiles’s hands moved across Liam’s chest, he found his nipples and gently played with them. Liam responded with an appreciative moan and mimicked the move. Stiles winced at the roughness of the act, but he didn’t complain. Sometimes Stiles liked it a little rough.

Soon their hands had moved even lower. Liam had his thumbs on Stiles’s waist and was inching around his sides toward copping a feel of his ass. Stiles had his hands on Liam’s thighs and was appreciating the thick muscles underneath his pants. He had been trying to avoid Liam’s groin, but he hadn’t anticipated that his dick would reach so far to the side and accidentally brushed his hand against it. Liam quickly pulled back in response to the unexpected touch.

“Sorry. I didn’t expect you to be so big. We can take a break if you want.”

Liam smiled proudly at the comment about his dick, and he nodded and sat himself down in response to Stiles’s suggestion. “That might be a good idea. I hadn’t expected this.” Liam lifted his legs and rested them on Stiles’s lap, and they settled into a surprisingly comfortable silence with Stiles gently rubbing the tops of Liam’s shoes. After a couple of minutes, Liam lifted his head and focused on the motion pensively.

Stiles paused. “Am I bothering you?”

Liam shook his head. “I kind of like it, actually. I was just surprised.”

“Do you want me to take your shoes off?”

Liam shrugged as he couldn’t see why not. “Sure.”

Stiles pulled off his shoes and then his stocks as well for good measure. After dropping them to the floor, he took Liam’s foot and began to rub his sole with his thumbs. Liam laid his head back and relaxed as Stiles gave him a massage.

When Stiles switched feet, Liam set his foot down on Stiles’s thigh and made a discovery. “You’re hard?”

Stiles gave an unembarrassed shrug. “You might be surprised how many people are into this kind of thing.” Stiles continued to rub Liam’s foot, and he noted that Liam hadn’t moved his other foot. “We could try foot worship if you want.”

Liam was a little confused by the unfamiliar term, but it wasn’t enough to stop him. “It couldn’t hurt.”

Stiles brought Liam’s foot up to his mouth and licked the inner sole. Liam couldn’t help but giggle a little at the stimulation of one of his ticklish areas, but he was able to contain it when Stiles came in for a second pass with his tongue. Stiles continued all the way to the tip of Liam’s big toe before taking all of it inside his mouth. He began to suck on it, and Liam’s eyes went wide with amazement as he imagined what that mouth could do elsewhere on his body. Liam also began to gently rub Stiles’s cock through his pants with his other foot. This caused Stiles to moan, which drove Liam even more crazy.

Stiles moved on to give the other toes some of his attention. First, he would tease them by licking them, and then he would tenderly suck on them. As he went down on the little toe, Stiles glanced up to check on Liam and saw that he had opened the front of his pants and had slid a hand through the fly of his boxers. As Stiles laid a series of kisses along the length of Liam’s foot, he asked, “Is Little Liam ready to come out?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious that I like guys at this point.”

Stiles chuckled. “True, but I was asking about what you have in your hand.”

“Oh!” Liam blushed with embarrassment before looking down at his underwear and giving himself a few strokes as he considered the question. Finally, he nodded decisively and started undressing by pulling off his red zip up hoodie. Stiles followed his lead by pulling his own blue hoodie over his head along with the shirts underneath. Once he had them off of him, he saw that Liam had managed to take off his shirt and was trying to get out of his pants. Stiles helpfully pulled on the legs, and soon Liam was completely naked. Initially, he felt completely exposed, but one look at the hungry appreciation Stiles was giving him provided all the confidence that he needed.

Stiles placed his hand on Liam’s thigh. “Want to know how a blowjob feels?” Liam couldn’t manage a verbal response, but his rapid, enthusiastic nods left no doubt about his desires. Stiles slid his hand up Liam’s thigh and wrapped it around the base of Liam’s cock. As he had guessed after the first time he accidentally touched it through Liam’s pants, it was bigger than he would have guessed based on what he had seen via covert glances in the locker room. Liam was a grower. One hell of a grower.

Stiles gave it a few, tentative strokes as he watched Liam bite his lip in response to the first time anyone had touched him like that. Stiles leaned over and teased the head of Liam’s cock with his tongue. He didn’t need to look back up to tell how he was doing. The excited sounds of Liam’s breathing was enough. When Stiles wrapped his lips around Liam’s cock and began to slide down its shaft, Liam placed a hand on the back of Stiles’s head. He didn’t try to push Stiles to take more of his cock, but rather appreciatively ran his fingers through the back of Stiles’s hair.

Out of nowhere, Theo drops down from the tree above and lands next to the Jeep. “What are you guys doing?” Stiles and Liam froze for a silent moment as Theo took in what was going on. “Woah! Wow! I did not expect to see that.”

Before Stiles could get Liam’s dick out of his mouth to say something, Liam spoke up, “Stiles is helping me figure out if I like gay sex.”

Theo nodded as if this was an ordinary occurrence, but his gaping mouth showed how much of a shock it was. However, it didn’t take long for him to recover and give Liam a charming smile. “Do you want me to help?” He pulled up his shirt to reveal his impossible abs, which Stiles considered a dirty move.

Before Stiles had a chance to decline, Liam answered, “Wow! The more the merrier, I guess.”

Stiles still didn’t trust Theo, but he also worried that objecting would lead to Liam telling him to leave him alone with the devious werewolf. He sighed before making a suggestion. “There’s not enough room back here for three of us. Let’s take this outside.” While Liam climbed out of the Jeep, Stiles grabbed his sex bag from under the back seat. He took a moment to check that it wasn’t the med kit, the anti-werewolf kit, or the anti-vampire kit that he insisted on making despite Scott assuring him that they didn’t exist.

As he got out of his Jeep, Stiles saw that the other two weren’t wasting any time. Theo had already stripped off his shirt and was now idly stroking Liam’s cock while making out with him. Liam was trying to get into Theo’s pants, but he didn’t have the ability to focus enough to get his fingers to do the job. Stiles shifted his attention back to the work at hand by taking out a blanket from his bag and spreading it out on the ground. He stripped off his remaining clothes and tossed them onto the driver’s seat.

Stiles laid himself down on his side onto the blanket in what he hoped was a sexy pose. “Want more of that blowjob, Liam?” Liam pulled away from Theo’s lips, and his jaw dropped when he finally saw Stiles naked. As Liam ran over to him, Stiles gave Theo a triumphant smirk, which provoked the other boy to let a frown slip onto his face for a moment.

Stiles shifted his attention back to Liam when he sat down in front of him. Stiles wasted no time in grabbing Liam’s dick and popping it back into his mouth. Liam leaned back, closed his eyes, and bit his lip as he enjoyed the renewed attention. Stiles took pleasure from seeing Liam enjoying his work as he moved up and down on his cock.

Theo, who had taken the opportunity to strip himself after Liam had left him, came forward and stopped so that his dick was inches from Liam’s face. “Do you want to give it a try?” Liam was surprised by it when he opened his eyes, but he licked his lips and gave a quick nod before taking ahold of it. He gave it a few exploratory strokes before pulling Theo towards him. He managed to get the tip past his lips, but Theo was too tall for him to go much further while seated. “Why don’t we switch to a more comfortable position?” Liam let him go while he lay down on the blanket.

Liam started again, and this time he tried to take all of it. He got halfway down Theo’s length before he started to gag and had to pull back up again. Theo gently rubbed his head and gave Liam some advice. “Don’t worry about taking it all your first time. Focus on what you can handle and let your hand take care of the rest.” Liam nodded and tried again. He was untrained but enthusiastic, and Theo was clearly enjoying the experience as he leaned back onto the blanket.

Stiles had lost himself in the sexual rhythm when he felt the unexpected touch of a hand wrapping around his cock. He looked down to see that Theo had shifted his position so that they formed a triangle. When their eyes met, Theo raised an eyebrow to ask permission, but Stiles chose to ignore him and return his attention back to Liam. Theo must have took that as a “Yes” (or at least not a “No”) because his lips were soon enveloping Stiles’s cock. He still didn’t trust Theo, but he had intended to endure his presence in this threesome for Liam’s sake. However, once Theo started working his magic on him, he became actually glad that he was there. Somewhere along the way, that boy had picked up some incredible cocksucking skills. Even if he still suspected Theo had bad intentions, Stiles realized might break down and seek him out for some lessons.

Stiles decided it was time for the next phase of Liam’s education, so he reached behind himself and grabbed a bottle from his bag. He applied a few drops to his finger before reaching around and gently pressing it against Liam’s hole. Liam pulled off of Theo’s dick in order to see what Stiles was doing. He didn’t say a word, but he did relax himself enough to let Stiles inside him. When Stiles’s finger found his prostate, Liam gasped. “That explains so much.” He focused on enjoying the sensation for a couple more moments before returning to Theo’s cock. Stiles took his time opening Liam up, but eventually he had managed to comfortably fit four fingers inside him.

“Do you want to try getting fucked?”

Liam sat up and nodded enthusiastically. “Definitely.”

Not wanting to be left out, Theo made his own suggestion. “If you toss me the lube, Liam can fuck me at the same time.” Stiles didn’t see any reason to object, so he threw the bottle to him. He was not prepared for how quickly Theo was able to get himself ready. Meanwhile Liam could hardly believe his luck.

Stiles and Theo used a series of hand gestures to figure out which position would be the best for what they had in mind while a confused Liam tried to keep up. Once they had settled the matter, Stiles put his hand on Liam’s chest and guided him down to the ground. Theo stepped over him, dropped to his knees, and slowly sat himself onto Liam’s cock. As he entered Theo, Liam groaned. “Damn, that feels good.” Stiles let Theo get comfortable riding Liam’s dick before pushing Liam’s legs open and pressing himself against Liam’s hole. As Stiles pushed inside him, Liam arched his back and let out a “Fuuuuuuck. Mee.” When Stiles had slid all the way in, his chest was pressing against Theo’s back even though Theo was leaning forward, but they had managed to make it work.

Theo rocked himself on Liam’s dick while Stiles slowly fucked Liam to get him used to the motion. Once he was confident Liam could handle getting fucked hard, Stiles reached forward and kissed Theo’s neck to signal that it was time to start. Theo started pumping up and down on the dick inside him while Stiles matched his beat in order to keep them from colliding with each other. Liam was overwhelmed from being stimulated from both ends and could only writhe on the ground and let out a series of moans that shifted into high pitched needy whines.

Sensing that Liam wouldn’t last much longer, Stiles reached around and grabbed Theo’s cock to speed him up. With a scream, Liam was the first to go. As Liam’s ass began to squeeze on Stiles’s dick, Stiles increased the pace of his strokes and pushed Theo over the edge as well. He left Theo’s dick to make a mess on Liam in order to brace himself for one final assault of Liam’s ass. He increased his pace and soon was unloading his cum into Liam’s ass.

Once the three of them had finished, Stiles and Theo fell to either side of Liam. They were all too drained and exhausted to do anything more than catching their breaths and gazing at the stars above them.

Theo was the first to recover. He quickly got dressed in silence, and headed for his car. He paused at his door to call back, “Let me know if you need some more help.” He gave Stiles a wink. “Either of you.” Stiles hated that he’d probably take him up on that offer, and hated even more that Theo knew that he would.

Stiles and Liam had cleaned up and were just finishing getting their clothes back on when their heard Scott’s motorcycle coming up the road. He pulled up beside them and turned off the engine. “Find anything?”

“Nope.” Stiles wasn’t ready to talk about what just happen yet.

“I fell in a hole.” Stiles gave Liam a surprised look before he remembered that Liam had actually fallen into a hole in the ground. Technically, Theo’s hole fell on him.


End file.
